


A special moment

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Oral Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is a virgin and Daryl finds a way to make it really special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special moment

Daryl sucked on my lower lip and I moaned in his mouth. Daryl groan and pressed himself against me. Daryl laid me on his bunk and got on top of me. Daryl ran his hands all over my body caressing every inch. Just as his hands made contact with my breast I moaned and pulled away from him. "No Daryl..." I said sitting up fixing my shirt. "Why what's wrong?" He asked disappointed. It's been a while since Daryl saved me in front of the prison and it didn't take that long for us to get together. I mean Daryl pretends to be a person who doesn't care about nothing, but I knew he wasn't like that. If her were really were like that he would've left me there to die. But he didn't he saved me and risked his life for me. Since then we've gotten really close and became a couple of course the group made little jokes about us. But it didn't bother me. As long as I was with Daryl I was happy. "Why do you always push me away when things start getting hot." My eyes trailed down his body and rested on the tent in his pants. That must really be hurting him. I felt bad for what I was causing him. I didn't men to... Is that there's one thing he doesn't know about me. "I'm a virgin." I said not looking at him. He was silent . After a few minutes I looked up at him. Daryl looked shocked at my words. "You're... a virgin?" I nodded. "I guess now you don't want to be with me anymore huh?" I asked him sadly. Daryl got up quietly and walked away. Tears formed in my eyes. Where does this leave us? Are we over...?

I squealed as water splashed all over me. Carl had just through a water balloon at me drenching me completely. Getting over the shock I grabbed a water balloon and returned the favor. He laughed as water dripped down his hair and face. Laughing I ran to take cover. Michonne had be on a run and brought us balloons. She thought we needed a little fun. And since we haven't had fun in a long time we decided to take a break from all the zombie killing. I yelled again as another water balloon hit me. I looked to see who had thrown it and saw it was Beth. "Beth! You were suppose to be on my side!" She laughed and went to take cover. "Everyman for himself!" "damn right!" I said throwing another balloon at him. Carl ducked the balloon missing him and hitting someone else. "ooh." Carl said holding back a laugh. I looked to see who it was and gasped to see it was Daryl. Daryl looked at me and I looked at the floor. Ever since I told Daryl I was a virgin he's kept his distance. He's also been going out a lot. "Y/n" "Yes!" I said standing up straight. "Change out of those wet clothes. And meet me by my motorcycle." Without waiting for a response he walked away. Minutes later I met with him. "Get on." He said as he turned the motorcycle on. Looking at him confused I did as he said. "Where are we going?" "Just enjoy the ride." He said winking at me and we drove off.

"Where are we?" I asked Daryl as we stopped in front of a hotel? "Isn't it obvious?" " I mean, why are we here? Isn't this place crawling with walkers?" Daryl took me by my hand and lead me in. "No. I cleared it out." "By yourself? Why would you go through all the trouble?" We came to a door and Daryl opened it. My mouth fell open. Unlike the rest of the hotel this room was cleaned up and nicely made. "what Is all this?" I asked Daryl with a smile on my face. "Well I thought if you wanted to loose your virginity it be in a nice place where we're all alone, instead of a prison cell where everyone can hear us." Tears filling my eyes I hugged Daryl tightly. He went through all the trouble to make my first time special . Daryl cupped my face and slowly planted his lip on mine. I could feel all the love he has for me, I could feel it in his touch. Daryl broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to?" He asked. Nodding I led him to the king size bed in the room. I sat down and looked up at him. I tugged at his shirt signaling I wanted it off.

 

Nodding he took it off. Taking me by the waist he laid me on the bed kissing my lips. He trailed kisses down my neck sucking gently on my sweet spot. I let a moan slip my lips and he left a mark there. He lick the mark and played with the hem of my shirt. "Take it off." I told him and he didn't hesitate to pull it off my body leaving me in my pink bra. "So innocent." Daryl murmured against the skin on my belly. Daryl began to nibble on my sensitive skin. "Let's take these off." Daryl said tugging on my jeans. Nodding I helped him remove my jeans but my panties came down with it, revealing my most precious area. I jumped on the bed hiding my pussy from his eyes. Daryl pulled me upward and unhooked my bra. My nipples turned hard at the moment the were freed from it's restraints. "Beautiful." Daryl whispered as he kissed one of my nipples. He suckled it and I gasped at the pleasure of his mouth on my nipple. He nibbled it and I screamed at the pleasure. Daryl swiped a line up my pussy lips and grazed my clit. The shock of the feeling made me jump a little. "You're very sensitive there huh?" Daryl teased as he flicked the sensitive nub. Daryl made his way down to my pussy. MY eyes grew wide. "Daryl no! I'm embarrassed!" I yelled but shut up as he pressed his mouth to my wet pussy. He ate my pussy with pure hunger sucking and nipping on my clit driving me wild. Something in my stomach tighten and I could feel something coming. "Something's coming!" I yelled as I began to shake hysterically. Daryl held me by the waist as he continued to lick and suck on my clit. "Oh my god!" I saw black dots cover my eyes as I shake non-stop. "Daryl please stop!" I begged him. Daryl whipped his face and smiled seductively at me. "That was amazing." I moaned satisfied. "Now..." Daryl said and I looked at him and my mouth fell open. Daryl was fully naked and his dick was hard and standing in attention. "Oh my that's big." I blushed. "Touch it." Daryl told me. Nodding I ran my hand up and down his manhood. A small groan came from him. He likes it? Seeing Daryl had his eyes closed I got closer to his cock.

I licked a strip up his shaft and Daryl's eyes shot open as I took him in my mouth. It was my first time giving head but I wanted to give it a try. "Shit." Daryl moaned. "That's right like that. Use your tongue some more." I did what I thought would please. Him. I licked the head of his dick, swirling my tongue around it. "Shit I want you now." Daryl growled and lifted me on the bed and settled me in the middle of the bed. "Ready?" He asked me. He rubbed is cock up and down my folds lubricating it with my pussy juice. I nodded. "Yes I want you now." There was a sharp pain and I bit my lip and a tear slipped from my eye. "The pain will be gone soon." Daryl rubbed small circles around my hips. He slowly thrusts in and out my tight pussy. Suddenly there was no pain but pure pleasure. I moaned and dug my nails into Daryl's back. "Daryl please harder." I begged him. Daryl responded gladly slamming into me. My moans filled the room as I enjoyed my first time. The feeling of having Daryl fill my pussy up with his big dick was just amazing. The earlier tightening returned. "Daryl..." I moaned holding him tight. "I'm cumming." I gasped. "Cum." Daryl growled biting my ear, as I felt him spill his seed inside me. "Fuck!" I yelled as I tightened around him as I came. We laid there for a second savoring our feeling. "I love you so much, Daryl." I confessed. Daryl looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Y/n" From under the pillow Daryl pulled out something. Looking at him confused I looked at his hand to see what he hid there. He revealed a diamond ring. My eyes watered. "Y/n." Daryl said rubbing my cheek. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Once again tears filled my eyes. "Yes!" I yelled in happiness. Daryl slipped the ring on my ring finger and I smiled at the shiny diamond. "I love you." Daryl said kissing my lips one last time .


End file.
